L'AMNÉSIE
by La Petite Viking
Summary: Astrid s'est fait capturer par Drago. Un chasseur l'a assommé, et elle reste longtemps inconsciente. Mais quand elle se réveillera, Harold apprendra une nouvelle bien bouleversante et choquante au sujet de la jeune fille.
1. chapter 1

**Salut à tous !**

 **Voici ma toute première fic ! J'espère avoir bien écrit...** **Comme vous allez le voir un peu plus tard, l'histoire se passe après Dragons 2. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire parce que comme c'est la toute première fois que j'écris une fic, je suis pas très sur de moi...** **N'hésitez surtout pas à dire ce que vous en aurez pensez et dites-moi si il y a quelque choses qui ne va pas pour que je m'améliore.**

 **Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !**

Astrid se réveille très tôt, comme à son habitude. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé sur Beurk.

Elle met ses épaulettes, sa capuche, fait sa natte sur le côté et descend les marches pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Puis elle sort de chez elle pour aller rejoindre sa meilleure amie, Tempête, qui était en train de l'attendre dans son enclos.

-Attend deux secondes ma belle, dit-elle en caressant son museau, avant d'aller voler je vais dire bonjour à Harold.

Tempête, comprenant sa maitresse, se rallonge et l'attend patiemment.

Astrid marche vers la maison des Haddock et entre discrètement pour ne pas réveiller sa future belle-mère, Valka, qui dort sur le lit de son bien-aimé décédé récemment, Stoïk. La jeune fille monte les marches pour se retrouver dans la chambre de son futur-mari, Harold. Mais la chambre était vide. Sans doute dans les aires pour profiter du temps libre maintenant qu'il est chef, et réfléchir à tout ce qui s'est passé récemment..., se dit-elle tristement.

La viking a bien remarqué que depuis la mort de son père, Harold fait des insomnies et donc se lève très tôt contrairement à son habitude.

Alors Astrid sort discrètement de la maison et va rejoindre Tempête qui commençait déjà à s'impatienter.

\- Harold est sans doute déjà dans les aires, dit la jeune fille en caressant sa meilleure amie, aller on va faire un tour.

Tempête, enthousiaste au dit d'Astrid, se baisse pour qu'Astrid puisse monter sur son dos plus facilement. Elles décollent. Cette fois-ci, elles volent tout en douceur. Astrid s'allonge sur le dos de sa dragonne et profite de la légèreté et la douceur de l'air frais caresser son visage.

Quand soudain, un filet les frôlent. Astrid eu juste le temps de se relever pour voir ce qui se passe avant qu'un deuxième filet arrive droit devant elles. Elles l'esquivent de justesse. Puis un troisième, un quatrième, un cinquième, un sixième, et à la septième, elles se font attrapé ! Astrid eu juste le temps de sortir du filet avant de tomber dans l'eau. La jeune fille eu même pas le temps de nager vers sa meilleure amie qu'elle se fait repêcher immédiatement, pareil pour Tempête. Une fois sur le bateau, Astrid se débat pour pouvoir se libérer des chaînes, mais c'est en vain.

-TEMPÊTE ! crit-elle en essayant de se rapprocher d'elle.

Mais un chasseur s'approche d'elle et lui donne un violent coup de poing à la tête. Tellement violent qu'elle s'assomme. Tempête, en voyant la scène, crie à l'agonie en se débattant et en crachant du feu pour couper les cordes.

\- IDIOT !, s'énerve le chef en attrapant le chasseurs par la gorge, FAUT LA GARDER EN VIE !

\- Mais... Drago, se défend le chasseur étouffé, elle... allait... s'approcher... de son dragon... pour... s'enfuir !

\- LA GAMINE ÉTAIT ENCHAÎNÉ ! COMMENT ELLE AURAI PU S'ENFUIR ?!

\- Je... je sais pas... je... je me suis dis... qu'on... ne sait jamais.

\- IMBÉCILE ! crit-il T'AS INTÉRÊT À CE QU'ELLE SOIT EN VIE, sinon je te tue de mes mains...

Puis Drago le jette violemment au sol.

Heureusement pour elle, Tempête a profité de cette opportunité pour réussir à s'enfuir et a volé le plus vite possible vers Beurk pour aller chercher de l'aide.

Le chasseur se retourne et se fige sur place. Le dragon s'est enfuit. Qu'est-ce que va faire son chef ?!

\- Drago... le... dragon... s'est enfui...

\- J'en ai rien à faire du dragon, répond le chef, c'est la gamine qui m'intéresse !

Le chasseur soupir de soulagement. Il a eu beaucoup de chance. Si Drago voulait aussi le dragon, il l'aurai payé chère...

\- Qu'on enferme la gamine, ordonne Drago aux chasseurs qui s'exécute, et qu'on l'emmène loin de Beurk pour que personne ne la trouve !

Pendant ce temps, arrivé à Beurk, éclairé par les premiers rayons, Tempête fonce à la forge en espérant qu'Harold soit là.

Fort heureusement, il est bien là, en train de fabriquer des bricoles. Tempête atterrit rapidement à côté d'Harold. Paniqué, elle essaye de raconter la scène au dresseur, en bougeant dans tous les sens et en rugissant. Harold, inquiet, essaye de comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tempête attends qu'est-ce que tu...

Harold se fige sur place. Tempête n'a pas sa cavalière avec elle. Astrid et Tempête sont très proche, elles ne se séparent jamais ! Si l'une des deux est seule, ça veut dire que l'autre à des ennuis. Et comme Tempête n'a pas sa dresseuse avec elle, ça veut dire qu'il y ait arrivé quelque chose à Astrid ! Harold commence à paniquer. Tempête fait de son mieux pour lui raconté. Après un temps, Harold finit par comprendre.

Astrid s'est fait capturer ! Mais par qui ? Alors Harold réfléchit à tous les ennemis qu'ils ont eu.

Alors... voyons voir... Alvin est devenu notre allié, Dagur pareil, Viggo est mort... et Drago... Oh non ! Drago !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Astrid... dans les mains de Drago... Déjà que Drago a tué son père, qui était Stoïk la brute quand-même ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire à Astrid ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle subit pendant tout ce temps ? Si ça se trouve elle est déjà morte ! Non, non, non c'est impossible ! C'est impossible qu'elle soit morte ! Elle est une guerrière ! Elle est Astrid Hofferson sans peur ! Elle peut s'en sortir ! En tout cas c'est ce qu'il espère...

Une montée de colère l'envahit... non de rage ! Oui de la rage ! Personne n'a le droit de toucher à ses amis, à sa famille, à ceux qu'il aime ! Et Drago va l'apprendre à ses dépens ! Mais surtout il y a une question qui lui trotte dans la tête... c'est pourquoi ?

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu.** **Et j'espère aussi que je n'ai pas trop fait de fautes...**

 **À bientôt !**

 **L.P.V**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hey hey hey !**

 **Alors je suis DÉSOLÉE de ce gros retard, mais en ce moment je commence déjà à avoir des manques d'inspiration... Enfin plus exactement je sais toujours la suite du chapitre mais je ne sais pas comment l'écrire... ce qui est assez frustrant...** **Alors je préfère vous prévenir d'avance, je risque de publier des chapitres tous les 2 mois voir même plus...**

 **Enfin bref, bonne lecture !**

Harold ne perdit pas plus de temps et se précipite sur le dos de Krokmou pour partir à la recherche d'Astrid, suivi de Tempête. Cette dernière les conduit à l'endroit où elles se sont fait attaquer.

Une fois arrivé, Harold chercha sous l'eau toutes sortes d'indices qui pourraient les amener à sa bien aimé. Mais ils en trouvèrent aucun ! Rien ! Même pas le moindre petit truc ! Harold commença à perdre patience. Alors il décida de retourner sur Beurk, pour aller chercher sa mère, en espérant avoir de l'aide.

Quelques heure plus tard, Valka aperçut Harold et Krokmou en train d'atterrir à un coin du village. On était déjà vers la fin de la matinée, tout le monde était debout à présent. Elle accourt vers eux, inquiète.

\- Harold ! Cria-t-elle, mais enfin où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! Tu sais très bien que tu ne dois plus partir comme ça depuis que tu es le chef.

\- Je cherchais Astrid, elle s'est fait capturer par Drago ! Il faut aller la chercher !

\- DRAGO ?! Mais comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ben d'après Tempête, on l'a embarqué je ne sais où ! Et je n'ai trouvé aucun indice qui pourrait nous aider à la retrouver. Et elle peut être n'importe où à l'heure qui l'est ! Je sais pas comment faire, je suis perdu, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait subir en ce moment ?! Paniqua-t-il en mettant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- Harold, je sais très bien que t'es paniqué et très inquiet. Mais là c'est d'Astrid qu'on parle ! Pas d'un pétale de rose ! Elle est une guerrière, elle est Astrid Hofferson sans peur, elle n'a peur de rien et ne se laisse pas abattre ! Elle va s'en sortir ne t'en fait pas. On va tuer Drago, ensemble.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça non ? Demanda Valka en fronçant les sourcils, confuse.

\- On ne tuera pas Drago. JE le tuerai moi même de mes propres mains ! Il a osé toucher à ma famille, alors il va en apprendre à ses dépends, crois moi il ne me connais pas encore, il va souffrir je te dis !

Harold parlait vite et fort, les poings fermés. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Harold était toujours du genre très patient et utilisait plutôt les mots que la violence. Mais là en le voyant comme ça, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne le connaissait effectivement pas encore et qu'elle allait bientôt voir son vrai visage.

\- Non Harold tu va te faire tuer ! Tu ne peux pas le combattre seul !

\- Si, je sais que j'en suis capable. Et puis j'ai Krokmou au cas où. Écoute maman, j'en ai marre de me laisser faire, j'en ai marre d'être patient ! Il faut agir ! En plus, c'est l'occasion rêvée de venger mon père. Et je veux protéger Astrid comme il se doit, je tiens plus à elle qu'à ma propre vie. Sans elle je ne suis rien ! Sans elle, je serai incapable de faire mon rôle chef. J'ai besoin d'elle maman.

\- Justement, si tu veux qu'elle survit, il faut combattre Drago ensemble, avec une armée et des dragons !

\- Non ! Répliqua-t-il, Drago tue les miens, il me cherche alors il va me trouver !

Valka soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être têtu des fois...

\- Bon OK d'accord, dit-elle rapidement pour passer à autre chose, mais avant ça il faut déjà savoir comment trouver Drago...

\- Aaah... Beurk ! Mon île préférée parmi toutes mes îles préférées...

Harold et Valka se retournèrent, surpris. Puis ils se rappelèrent en effet qu'aujourd'hui était le jour où Johann passait sur Beurk. Soudain, Harold eu une idée.

-Eh mais on a qu'à demander à Johann ! Dit-il avec espoir, lui qui passe son temps à voyager, il a forcément vu quelque chose !

\- Bonne idée !

Harold, Valka suivi des autres dragonniers qui ont tout entendu depuis le début, se précipita vers le négociant.

\- Salut Johann, dis-moi as-tu vu pendant ton voyage un énorme bateau qui pourrait contenir plusieurs dragons de grosses tailles ? Un bateau rempli de chasseurs de dragons. Leur chef est très grand, a une énorme cape noir, avec des cheveux long et très sombre, un visage rempli de cicatrices et une voix très grave et rauque.

\- Bien le bonjour mon cher Harold, salua-t-il, oui effectivement j'en ai vu un il y a quelques heures déjà.

\- C'est vrai ? Il se dirigeait vers où ?

\- Il se dirigeait vers l'est tout droit vers une île au loin, je n'ai pas pu voir plus de détails sur l'île en question. Cela me fait penser, la fois où je me suis perdu...

\- Johann s'il te plait ! S'emporta-t-il, je suis très pressé ! As-tu le souvenir de la position exacte de cette île ?

\- Oui, en partant de Beurk, je crois qu'il faudrait aller vers l'île de Fer, une fois arrivé, tourner à l'est, puis tout droit pendant à peu près 500 km. Mais faîtes attention mon cher Harold, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous voulez aller sur cette île, mais je n'y suis jamais allé alors je n'en ai aucune idée de la dangerosité qu'elle peut être, donc soyez prudent.

Donc pour aller à l'île de Fer, on prend un peu près 23h, alors si je fais 500 km en plus ça doit faire... 24h de vole rapide. Et sachant que Drago est en Drakkar, il devrait prendre une semaine minimum. Avec un peu de chance, on les rattrapera sur la route, ainsi on pourra les battre plus facilement.

\- OK pas de soucis, merci pour tout Johann.

\- Ce fut un honneur de vous avoir aider chef Harold, et bonne chance.

Harold se précipita sur le dos de Krokmou avant d'être interrompu par sa mère, au côté de Rustik, Varek et les jumeaux.

\- Harold ! Tu l'as entendu toi-même, c'est trop dangereux, n'y va pas tout seul !

\- Oui Harold, ta mère a raison, intervint Varek, laisse nous te venir en aide ! On a tout entendu depuis que t'es arrivé, on sait ce qu'il se passe et je te signal que t'es pas le seul à aimer Astrid et Stoïk, nous aussi on veut mettre une raclée à ce Drago.

\- Ouais ! S'exitèrent les jumeaux, on va tout exploser ! On va détruire tout ce qu'il a et il va pleurer comme un bébé ! Ha ha ha !

Les jumeaux rigolèrent entre eux bêtement.

\- Ouais moi aussi, je vais lui mettre une raclée à ce vaurien ! Il ne pourras pas me battre face à mes muscles et mon expérience de combat.

Rustik se tenant droit, montra ses muscles la tête haute, jusqu'à ce que Krochefer lui donne un gros coup de queue sur la tête, le faisant tomber par terre.

\- Heu je veux dire on lui mettra une raclée... rigola-t-il nerveusement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, avant de se relever.

Harold leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Bon d'accord vous pouvez venir avec moi, mais faîtes attention alors, et je dis ça surtout pour vous les gars, dit-il en regardant spécialement les jumeaux et Rustik, ne faite pas les idiots comme vous le faite parfois, c'est très sérieux là. Et maman s'il te plait, remplace-moi en tant que chef pendant un instant, je reviendrai vite avec Astrid, je te le promet.

Puis Harold décolla, sans qu'elle eu le temps de répondre. Alors le reste du groupe monta sur le dos de leur dragons et le suivi, sous le regard inquiet de Valka.

Navigant encore à destination. Un homme revient des cachots.

\- Est-ce que la gamine est réveillée ? Demanda Drago de sa voix grave et menaçante.

\- Non pas encore, aucun signe de conscience. Mais je crois qu'elle va bien parce qu'elle respire régulièrement...

\- Y a intérêt ! Coupa-t-il, parce que si elle ne survit pas, je te jette par-dessus bord ! C'est toi qui l'a frappé alors c'est toi qui va en subir les conséquences !

\- Oui Drago, murmura-t-il

\- Si elle meurt, je ne pourrais pas tuer, devant les yeux de ce vaurien unijambiste, cette fille qu'il aime. Je vais le détruire, en commençant par tuer tout ce qu'il a de plus cher au monde. Je veux qu'il souffre comme moi j'ai soufferts... Puis Beurk n'aura plus personne pour être protéger, et donc je pourrais détruire cette île de malheur sans aucun problème... dit-il avant de lacher un petit rire diabolique, ils protègent ces monstres... donc ils sont comme eux...

Après un temps, il cria :

\- TOI, menaça-t-il du regard l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé, soigne la et fait en sorte qu'elle se réveille, c'est compris ?!

\- À vos ordres Drago !

Puis il alla chercher un chiffon et un sceaux d'eau, avant de se précipiter vers les cachots, plus exactement vers Astrid, qui dormait encore dans un sommeil profond.

 **Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! x)**

 **À bientôt !**

 **L.P.V**


	3. Chapter 3

**6 mois !!!! O_O Eh ben dis donc...**

 **Oui je sais je suis encore très en retard désolée... D'ailleurs je préfère vous prévenir, tous les chapitres risquent de prendre beaucoup de temps à être publié...**

 **Le problème c'est que j'ai été tellement contente à l'idée de publier une fic que j'ai pas réfléchi avant d'agir. x) C'est-à-dire que je suis très mal organisée...**

 **La prochaine fic que je ferai sera sûrement beaucoup plus régulière car je vais d'abord l'écrire entièrement pour que je puisse publier un chapitre par semaine. :)**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

La route se faisait calme. Personne ne parla.

Varek brisa le silence.

\- Moi qui te connais, je doute que tu ne veuilles combattre Drago tête baissé, alors quel est ton plan ?

\- Mon plan est de tuer tous ses hommes le plus rapidement possible avant qu'ils puissent se défendre, pour que Drago soit seul et qu'il n'y ai pas d'imprévu. Ensuite, pour faire diversion et pour venger mon père, je vais me proposer moi seul en duel contre lui. Et vous, pendant ce temps là, vous allez libérer Astrid et rentrer sur Beurk pendant que je m'occupe du reste. Je vous rejoindrais quand j'en aurai fini avec ce vaurien.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Varek, mais t'as perdu la tête ! Tu va te faire tuer !

\- Je veux tout simplement venger mon père et protéger Astrid, protesta-t-il.

En espérant qu'elle soit toujours en vie... se dit-il en posant son regard anxieux vers l'océan.

Le reste du trajet se fit une nouvelle fois dans le silence, personne ne sachant quoi dire.

\- Eh mais c'est quoi là bas ? Montra du doigt Kognedur.

\- On dirait un énorme drakkar. Ajouta son frère.

\- Si ça se trouve c'est Drago ! S'exclama Varek.

\- Ça, il n'y a aucun doute... Murmura Harold. Bon, on fait comme on a dit, c'est partit !

Les dragonniers se ruèrent droit sur le drakkar.

Tout se passa très rapidement.

C'est Harold qui commença.

Krokmou fonça sur le drakkar, pour cracher un énorme tir plasma, qui alla s'écraser violemment sur un homme. Ce dernier se fait projeter, écrasant au passage son voisin. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre, sonné et gravement blessé.

Pour finaliser le tout, Harold et Krokmou envoya un dernier tir plasma qui les tua tout de suite.

Pendant ce temps, Varek et Bouledogre envoya une énorme boule de lave, qui se rua sur trois hommes en même temps. Mais ces derniers se jetèrent au sol pour l'esquiver, alors que celle-ci s'écrasa sur le drakkar projetant du bois partout, secouant l'énorme bateau au passage.

Mais Bouledogre ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle se rua sur un homme à peine relever, pour lui donner un énorme coup de queu qui le projeta violemment contre le premier mur venu. Les deux autres hommes ont à peine le temps de fuirent qu'ils se font brûler vivant par uneboule de lave.

Puis, pour finir, Prout, Pète et les jumeaux recouvrirent le drakkar de gaz, en contournant Drago de près, pour ne pas le tuer. Celui-ci profita que ces derniers soit assez près de lui pour les frapper violemment, mais il n'eût pas le temps, car le gaz l'entourant explosa, et brûla chaque partie de sa peau nue. Il hurla de douleur. Heureusement pour lui, son visage fut le moins touché.

L'explosion était tellement grosse qu'on pouvait la voir à plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Comme tout se déroulait en même temps, Drago n'a même pas eu le temps d'ordonner quoi que ce soit à ses hommes, ni même d'y réagir. Tout c'est passé tellement vite... Il se demanda comment les dragonniers ont pu le rattraper et le battre si rapidement. Mais surtout si facilement !

Il avait la rage. Jamais on l'a battu de cette façon !

Enfin... presque. Il n'a peut-être plus d'homme, mais il a encore lui. Ce n'est pas un gamin qui va l'écraser de cette façon ! C'est Harold qui a tout fait, c'est lui qui a commandé ces fichus dragonniers, c'est lui qui s'est mit sur son chemin, c'est lui le responsable ! Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça... oh que non... Il va l'anéantir, complètement. Psychologiquement comme physiquement.

Harold se posa en face de Drago, pendant que les autres dragonniers attendirent dans le ciel que le combat commence.

\- Je doute que t'as la rage, présuma Harold de son sourire malicieux, pas vrai ?

\- Oh que oui gamin, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire... Je vais t'anéantir, te détruire, en commençant par tuer ta femme...

Sur ce, il tourna les talons pour se diriger dangereusement vers les cachots. Mais Harold l'en empêcha, en mettant son brasier devant lui.

\- Je t'interdis de la toucher. S'énerva-t-il en lui lançant son regard le plus noir. Si tu veux de la vengeance, tu l'auras, car je te propose en duel.

Krokmou rugit de plus belle. Harold posa doucement sa main sur son museau pour le rassurer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon grand, tout va bien se passer. C'est à moi de le battre, il a fait du mal à ma femme, donc c'est moi de la venger. S'il te plait Krokmou, quoi qu'il arrive, n'intervient pas OK ?

\- AH AH AH AH AH AH !! Toi ?! Contre moi ?! T'auras même pas le temps de lever ta stupide épée pour m'achever que tu vas déjà baigner dans ton sang.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir...

Harold courut droit vers Drago, épée en l'air. Une fois assez proche de son visage, il rua son épée sur celle-ci déjà pleine de cicatrices, voulant la brûler. Mais Drago contre-attaqua, pour ensuite lui donné un énorme coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit tombé violemment à terre. Ce dernier ce releva, avec une énorme douleur au ventre. Mais ce n'est pas un petit coup de pied qui va l'arrêter !

Après s'être relevé et avoir concentré toute sa rage en lui, il retenta le coup, mais en essayant de le frapper cette fois-ci vers les jambes.

Au moment où l'estropier baissa son arme pour barrer son coup, Harold releva brièvement son épée vers son visage. Drago hurla de douleur en plaquant sa main sur sa joue droite. Harold profita de cette opportunité pour poursuivre avec un coup de pied arrière en faisant un tour sur lui-même, frappant sa joue gauche. Mais cette fois-ci, Drago l'esquiva de justesse. Il fut étonné du talent de combat de cet avorton. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va abandonner. L'idée de se faire battre par une crevette qui parle le rendit fou de rage. Alors, en hurlant de plus belle, son poing s'abattit violemment sur le visage d'Harold comme un boulet de canon. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse, n'ayant pas vu le coup venir. Comme il ne se relevait pas, Drago en profita pour lui asséner un énorme coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Le dragonnier hurla de douleur en mettant sa main sur son ventre.

Krokmou rugit de panique en voyant son dresseur dans cet état. Il rêverait intervenir, mais se souvenant de ce qu'a dit Harold quelques minutes plus tôt, il décida d'obéir à contrecœur.

Harold souffrait. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonné. Non. Pas maintenant. Il continuera. Pour Astrid ainsi que pour son père.

Il se releva, difficilement mais sûrement, crachant du sang au passage, avant de foudroyer son ennemi du regard.

\- Oouh que j'ai peur ! Ironisa Drago.

\- Tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça...

\- Oh tu crois ça ? Ricana-t-il.

À cette réponse, Harold hurla de rage et se jeta sur lui, pour lui donné un autre coup plus violent cette fois. Drago contre-attaqua facilement. L'unijambiste donna alors un autre coup, que son ennemi arriva une seconde fois à contre-attaquer sans difficultés.

Et le combat recommença. Harold souffrant et Drago ricanant, les armes se cognèrent les unes contre les autres, laissant échapper des bruits métalliques qui résonnèrent dans le bateau.

oOo

Le reste du groupe considèrent que Drago est assez concentré sur Harold pour aller libérer Astrid.

Ils cherchèrent les cachots de vue avant d'y pénétrer en catimini, suivi des dragons.

Il y avait toute une rangée de cellules. Il faisait sombre. C'était glauque.

\- Regardez ! Astrid est là-bas ! Annonça Varek en point du doigt une cellule en particulière.

Ils accoururent vers cette dernière. Une fois devant, leur anxiété monta d'un cran. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'Astrid soit dans cette état là ? En effet, elle était inconsciente avec un énorme hématome sur la tempe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait ? Murmura Kranedur, n'en revenant pas.

\- Je sais pas mais il faut pas perdre de temps, répondit Varek.

\- OK mais comment on va faire pour la libérer ? Questionna Kognedur, je vous rappelle que ces cages sont faîtes pour les dragons.

\- Eh bien... Réfléchit Varek, peut-être qu'avec les dragons qui crachent tous leur feu en même temps, plus le plus gros tir plasma que Krokmou puisse faire à plusieurs reprises, ça pourrait peut-être faire fondre le métal.

\- On peut toujours essayer.

\- Ok, fit Rustik, alors dragons : DONNEZ TOUS CE QUE VOUS AVEZ !

Ces derniers ne se fit pas prier. Grâce à Krokmou, avec son fameux tire plasma, les grilles furent à moitié fondu. Il n'a fallut que le furie refasse le même tire une deuxième fois pour que les grilles fondent complètement.

C'est Rustik qui prit la relève. Il entra dans la cage avant de prendre Astrid dans ses bras. Il la déposa délicatement sur Krochefer.

\- Maintenant partons le plus vite possible avant que Drago ne remarque notre absence !

Sur ce, tous montèrent sur leur dragon respectif, et volèrent à vitesse grand V. Direction Beurk.

 **Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. :)**

 **Alors bon je sais le drama c'était de la m, mais en même temps le drame n'a jamais été mon point fort, donc je suis désolée si je vous ai insatisfait.**

 **Et je suis encore désolée pour les grosses fautes qu'il peut avoir. Je fais vraiment de mon mieux...**

 **À bientôt !**

 **L.P.V**


	4. Chapter 4 (07-11 03:33:44)

**Salut à tous !!**

 **Oui je suis toujours vivante oui. x)**

 **Encore désolée pour le retard, comme d'habitude. Je crois que je vais arrêter de m'excuser à chaque début de chapitre parce que sinon ça risque de vous saouler. x) De toute façon vous êtes prévenu, j'aurai tout le temps du retard donc voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

Harold venait de mettre le coup fatal. Drago, la lame dans le flanc, baignait à présent dans son sang.

Le jeune homme était plus qu'affaiblit. Sa respiration était sifflante. Il cracha un peu de sang avant de tomber à terre de fatigue et de douleur.

Krokmou accourut vers lui, rugissant de désespoir.

L'unijambiste souffrait énormément à l'abdomen. Il n'eut même pas le temps de regarder son meilleur ami en face qu'il perdit conscience aussitôt.

oOo

Harold se réveilla doucement. Il se sentait... bizarre. Toujours les yeux fermés, il essaya d'analyser la situation. Il était allongé... sur un lit ? Mais quel lit ? Où ça ? Et combien de temps a-t-il dormi ? 1h ? 1 mois ? 1 année ? Il n'avait plus la notion du temps. Il était perdu. Un silence plombant régnait dans la pièce, seul les crépitement du feu le brisait.

Harold ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit, était un plafond en bois. Le plafond habituel de sa chambre. Soudain, une partie de ses souvenirs lui revint.La recherche. Le drakkar. Les explosions. L'arrivée sur le bateau. Drago. Du sang, beaucoup de sang. Puis plus rien.

Il décida de s'assoir, mais en se redressant, une énorme douleur surgit de son abdomen. Ce qui le força à se rallonger.

Entendant des gémissements, Krokmou tourna hâtivement sa tête vers son ami avant d'accourir vers son lit.

\- Krokmou ? Murmura le jeune homme.

L'interpellé lui lécha la joue. Harold esquissa un petit sourire à ce geste d'affection. Il usa sa dernière force pour lever sa main vers son dragon, afin de lui gratouiller le menton. Krokmou ferma les yeux en ouvrant sa gueule édentée de plaisir. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme laissa tomber sa main sur le lit de fatigue. Due à la longue somme qu'il venait de faire.

Voyant l'état de son ami, le reptile s'éloigna doucement du lit avant de partir précipitamment de la maison des Haddock.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec deux invités spéciales. Gothi et Gueulefor.

\- Ah ! Notre Harold est enfin réveillé ! Comment vas-tu ? T'as pas trop mal ?

\- Un peu mal aux côtes mais ça va aller. Et attend je suis perdus là, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et j'ai dormi depuis combien de temps ? J'ai très peu de souvenir, je sais à peine pourquoi je suis ici. Je sais juste que j'ai réussi à tuer Drago dans un duel, mais je sais plus trop comment.

Il fallut du temps à Gueulefor pour digérer les paroles du jeune homme.

\- Attend tu as tué Drago ?!

\- Oui, je l'ai tué. Je n'avais vraiment pas le choix.

\- Non mais comment as-tu fais ça ?! Même ton père n'a pas pu le battre ! Tu as tué un vaurien qui a traumatisé Beurk pendant des années ! Non mais est-ce que tu te rend compte de ce que tu as fais ?!

\- Eh bien... j'avais tellement la rage contre lui après tout ce qu'il a fait que je me suis un peu lâché. Dit-il avec ironie.

\- Et tu l'as battu tout seul ? Krokmou n'a pas une seule égratignure.

\- Oui, Drago a voulu un duel. Répondit-il.

Un silence s'interposa entre les deux hommes. Se sentant mal à l'aise, Harold le brisa.

\- Et du coup, comment je suis arrivée ici ? Et j'ai dormi depuis combien de temps ?

\- C'est grâce à Krokmou. Il est arrivé comme un bourrin au village avec toi entre ses pattes, rugissant comme pas possible. Il semblait vraiment très inquiet. Voyant cela, Valka a paniqué et a accouru vers toi pour te prendre et te mettre dans ton lit pendant que moi j'allais chercher Gothi le plus vite possible pour qu'elle puisse t'examiner et te soigner. On a découvert que t'avais quatre côtes cassés, un énorme hématome au ventre, et que tu venais de subir une hémorragie très grave. Gothi a fait du mieux qu'elle a pu pour te soigner. On a tous eu très peur pour toi, pendant un moment on croyait que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller. T'as dormi pendant trois semaines. Mais fort heureusement tu vas mieux. Sourit-il. Tu as juste encore un peu besoin de repos afin que tes blessures puissent cicatriser correctement.

Harold hocha lentement la tête. Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Harold ne savait pas quoi dire ni en penser de toute cette histoire. Soudain, il se rappela de pourquoi il était partit se battre. Astrid. Il a été tellement désorienté au réveil qu'il en a oublié la cause de son départ ! Une anxiété monta en lui.

\- Et Astrid, comment elle va ?

\- Hum... eh bien...

Gueulefor était embarrassé. Comment allait-il dire ça à Harold ?

La réaction de Gueulefor l'inquièta encore plus le jeune homme. Vu sa tête, Drago a dû lui faire du mal. Beaucoup de mal. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

\- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gueulefor, tu m'inquiète là ! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Un nouveau silence se fit entendre.

\- Gueulefor dis moi ! Paniqua Harold.

\- Eh bien en fait... Commença le forgeron. Quand on nous l'a amenée, elle avait un énorme hématome sur la tête. Gothi en a déduit qu'on a dû l'a frappé très fort, l'assomant au passage. Elle a prit beaucoup de temps à se réveiller. Mais lorsqu'elle a ouvert les yeux...

Il marqua un nouveau temps de pause. Ayant peur de la réaction d'Harold.

\- Mais vas-y accouche ! S'énerva le jeune homme.

\- ... Elle a perdu la mémoire... Elle se souvient ni de rien, ni de personne. Annonça Gueulefor le cœur serré, attendant la réaction de son apprenti.

Le visage d'Harold se décomposa à l'entente de ces mots. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire... Non c'était impossible. Pas Astrid. Pas elle ! Non. Tout est faux. Tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, c'est impossible ! Toutes ces aventures, toutes ces expériences passés ensemble, toutes les promesses qu'ils se sont faites. Elle aurait tout oublié ? Leurs découvertes, leur première déclaration, leur premier baiser, leur première fois... tout cela aurait été effacé de sa mémoire ? Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser la situation. Il voulait pleurer. Mais son cœur n'avait pas encore concrétisé l'annonce du forgeron. Il commençait à devenir lourd... lourd... comme si une partie de ses émotions voulait sortir, mais n'y arrivait pas.

\- Je... je peux la voir ? Demanda le jeune homme le cœur serré.

Gueulefor demanda la permission à Gothi du regard. Celle-ci hocha négativement la tête. Mais vu sa tête, elle semblait juste pas sûr d'elle.

\- Hum... franchement je ne sais pas Harold, j'ai peur que ça te fasse encore plus du mal. Elle est au courant que vous sortez ensemble normalement, mais... c'est tout ce qu'elle sait à propos de vous deux. On a essayé de lui retrouver la mémoire mais ça a été en vain.

\- Je peux essayer ? Murmura-t-il.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'aider Astrid à retrouver la mémoire.

Le forgeron lanca un nouveau regard interrogateur à la guerisseuse. Cette dernière lui fit la même tête que tout à l'heure.

\- Harold ce que je vais te dire ne va sûrement pas te plaire mais elle ne sait même plus à quoi tu ressemble. Et le fait qu'elle ait perdu la mémoire l'attriste beaucoup, plus que tu ne le crois. Elle semble complètement perdu. Alors je ne crois pas qu'un "inconnu" pourrait l'aider. Surtout que Gothi pense peut-être savoir quoi lui donner comme potion pour y remédier à ça. C'est juste que ça risque de prendre beaucoup de temps et ses souvenirs vont sûrement lui revenir petit-à-petit.

\- S'il te plait Gueulefor laisse moi au moins aller la voir. On pourrait toujours... refaire connaissance. Supplia-t-il.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Harold, Gothi va trouver une solution. Il n'y a que cette vieille chouette qui peut faire quelque chose.

À l'entente de ces mots, cette dernière lui assena un gros coup sur sa tête, vexé par ses paroles.

\- Aïe ! Cria-t-il, oh c'est bon pas la peine de me frapper ainsi sale sorcière ! C'était juste pour rire ! Tu n'as vraiment p-

Gothi lui assena un deuxième coup encore plus fort. Ce dernier cria une deuxième fois, se frottant la tête de sa main encore valide.

Harold sourit à cette scène. En temps normal, il en aurait rigolé mais là il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Il reprit son air dépressif en repensant à la situation. Même si Astrid n'a besoin de personne pour retrouver la mémoire, il voulait quand-même aller lui parler. Ne serait-ce que pour aller la voir. Il avait besoin d'elle. Certe elle l'a oublié, mais il préférait attendre qu'elle guérisse à ses côtés que seul dans son coin.

Après que les deux aient cesser leur chamaillerie, Harold reprit la parole.

\- D'accord mais est-ce que je peux quand-même aller la voir ? J'aimerai lui parler un peu. Je sais que ça va être difficile mais j'en ai besoin. Je peux pas attendre que le temps passe sans rien faire. J'ai besoin d'elle. S'il vous plait...

Le forgeron laissa échapper un soupire avant de lancer un énième regard interrogateur à Gothi. Cette dernière roula les yeux vers le ciel avant d'hocher la tête positivement cette fois. Qu'est-ce qu'Harold pouvait être têtu des fois...

\- De toute façon même si on te dirais non tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, alors autant accepter. Mais pas trop longtemps il faut qu'elle se repose. Et n'essaye pas de rafraîchir sa mémoire. Ça ne servirai à rien, elle ne fera que de culpabiliser encore plus. Gothi s'enchargera, elle fera de son mieux pour trouver une solution.

Le visage d'Harold s'illumina en moins de deux. Il était tellement content de pouvoir enfin la revoir.

\- C'est comprit, merci beaucoup. Sourit-il, reconnaissant.

Le forgeron et la guerisseuse lui rendirent son sourire.

\- Mais toi aussi gamin, reprenant-il son sérieux, il faut encore que tu te reposes avant de pouvoir aller la voir. Tu n'es pas encore en force de te lever. On verra tout ça quand tu iras mieux.

Sur ce, il sortit de la maison des Haddock. Harold, maintenant seul avec Krokmou, se mit à regarder le plafond, pensant à une certaine belle viking blonde.

 **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. :)**

 **Bon ben... à un de ces jours. xD**

 **L.P.V**


	5. IMPORTANT

**J'ai un truc à vous avouer.** **Je suis vraiment désolée j'ai oublié de vous dire à la fin du chapitre un détail très très très important sur la fic.**

 **En fait l'histoire ne vient pas entièrement de moi. Je me suis inspirée d'une autre fiction (je ne sais plus qui l'a fait désolée, sinon je l'aurait crédité). Alors bien sûr, je n'ai pas fais de plagiat, j'ai quand-même mis ma touche personnelle. Mais voilà, je ne mérite pas entièrement vos bon commentaire.**

 **Je sais que c'est un peu tard pour vous dire ça, mais je voulais vous l'annoncé à la perte de mémoire d'Astrid pour être sûr de ne pas faire de spoil. Bon je sais que rien qu'en lisant le résumé on peut bien deviner qu'Astrid va devenir amnésique, mais bon je me suis dis qu'on ne sait jamais.**

 **En fait la fic où je me suis inspirée, c'est Harold qui devient amnésique (pour une raison différente bien sûr) (et si l'auteur lit ceci et se reconnait, qu'il n'hésite pas à se manifester :)), et je voulais trop lire une fic où ce serait l'inverse. C'est-à-dire lire une fic où ce serait Astrid qui devient amnésique. Mais comme j'en ai pas trouvé, eh ben j'ai décidé de la faire moi-même. :)**

 **Du coup voilà j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour vous l'avoir "caché". Ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention, je suis vraiment vraiment désolée. :(**


	6. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous !**

 **Je vous ai manqué ? x)**

 **Enfin bref, passons à l'histoire. Je vous ai fais déjà fais assez attendre comme ça. xD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Harold était enfin guéri. Il allait enfin la voir. Il était à la fois heureux et angoisser. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Est-ce qu'elle sera à l'aise avec lui ? Ou au contraire, sera-t-elle gênée ? Saura-t-elle qui il est lorsqu'il ouvrira la porte ? Cette "rencontre" va-t-il bien se passer ou pas ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Et lui comment devra-t-il réagir avec elle ? Faudra-t-il qu'il soit plutôt réservé ou ouvert ?

Ayant eu la permission de Gothi, Harold se leva de son lit, non sans vaciller un peu. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il ne s'était pas levé, alors ses jambes étaient légèrement engourdis.

Il appela Krokmou et sortit de chez lui.

Rien de telle qu'une bonne balade dans les airs pour rependre ses esprits. Le vol se fit en douceur. Le vent doux et frais caressa son visage. Un paysage magnifique se présenta sous ses yeux. Il pouvait tout voir aux alentours. Les vagues vagabondaient dans l'océan, certains s'écrasant sur quelques rochers. L'eau était d'un bleu pur. Le ciel était légèrement couvert de cotons blancs. Cela lui donna envie de monter plus haut. Encore plus haut. Au dessus des nuages. À présents, il ne pouvait voir rien d'autres que le ciel et l'horizon infini. Il pouvait aller où il veut. Il se sentait libre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas volé avec Krokmou qu'il en avait oublié la sensation. C'était incroyable. Pendant un instant il oublia tous ces problèmes, tous ces angoisses. Tout ce qu'il sentait, était le vent matinal caresser ses cheveux et la sensation de liberté l'envahir.

Il s'allongea sur le dos de son reptile, et ferma les yeux. Profitant du silence.

Après quelques heures de décompressement, il retourna sur Beurk. Une fois sur terre, Harold chercha Gueulefor. Le jeune homme balaya le village des yeux avant de le trouver à la forge, concentré sur une arme.

\- Gueulefor ?

\- AH ! Non mais ça va pas de faire sursauter un forgeron avec un crochet à la place d'une main ! S'exclama-t-il en levant son bras gauche. J'aurais pu te tuer, ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Et puis d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'as eu la permission de Gothi avant de venir ici ?

\- Désolé et oui je l'ai eu tout à l'heure. Je suis venu te voir pour te demander si je pouvais aller voir Astrid aujourd'hui.

Le forgeron soupira quelque peu avant de répondre.

\- D'accord si tu veux, mais laisse moi d'abord lui prévenir de ta visite. Suis-moi et attend moi devant l'entrée.

Après quoi, il se dirigea vers la hutte des Hofferson. Harold le suivit de près jusqu'à ce que Gueulefor soit devant la porte d'entrée et frappe. Le jeune homme se mit à une certaine distance de la hutte afin de se faire le plus discret possible. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit quelqu'un, de loin, lui ouvrir la porte pour que Gueulefor puisse entrer. Harold attendit son arrivé patiemment.

oOo

PDV Harold

Après quelques minutes d'attente qui m'est paru interminable, je vis Gueulefor sortir de la hutte et s'approcher de moi, l'air indifférent.

\- C'est bon, tu peux y aller.

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il repartit. Me laissant seul.

Après quoi, je regardai la hutte d'Astrid avant de lâcher un soupire.

\- Aller c'est parti, murmurai-je pour me donner du courage.

Je m'approchai timidement de la porte avant de frapper. J'attendis quelques secondes avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur Mme Hofferson.

\- Tient salut Harold, c'est pour aller voir Astrid c'est ça ? Devina-t-elle.

\- Heu... oui.

\- D'accord vas-y entre, elle est dans sa chambre. Annonça-t-elle avant de retourner à la cuisine pour faire le déjeuné.

\- Merci.

Sur ce, je me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Plus je m'approchais de la porte, plus je sentis mon cœur se serrer et s'accélérer. L'angoisse monta en moi telle une furie à pleine vitesse. Une fois arrivé devant l'entrée, j'approchai lentement mon poing de la porte avant de frapper.

PDV Astrid

J'étais allongée dans mon lit, plongée dans mes pensées - enfin du moins ce qu'il m'en restait - lorsque j'entendis la porte frappée. Je m'assis brusquement avant de sentir une boule se former dans mon ventre, à l'entente de ce bruit. Ça devait être Harold. D'après Gueulefor, il est sensé être mon petit ami... Je commençai à paniquer. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire ? La situation était tellement délicate... Je vais quand-même faire face à mon... "compagnon" que j'ai quasiment oublié !

Après quelques secondes de silence, je répondis un petit《Entrez》incertain.

Je vis alors la porte s'ouvrir sur un jeune homme. Un jeune homme plutôt beau avec de magnifiques yeux émeraude.

\- Hum... bonjour...

\- Bonjour... répondis-je.

J'essayais d'être souriante pour lui faire le moins de peine possible, bien malgré ma nervosité.

\- Heu... tu es Harold c'est bien ça ?

PDV Harold

Quand j'entendis mon nom sortir de sa bouche de façon si... étranger, cela me fit réaliser d'autant plus l'état de la situation. Et cela me brisa le cœur... Je baissai mon regard, ne supportant pas le sien qui me regardait comme si j'étais un inconnu.

PDV Astrid

Je le vis baisser la tête. Il m'avait l'air triste. Est-ce que je l'ai vexé ? Ai-je... mal agît ? Je commençai à culpabiliser.

\- Je suis désolée...

\- Non ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas grave... ce n'est pas de ta faute. Essaya-t-il de me rassurer avec un petit sourire qui me fit craquer.

Mais je voyais bien qu'il se forçait.

\- Oui mais quand-même. Gueulefor m'a dit qu'avant mon amnésie, on était fiancé et on était super proche. On faisait tout ensemble et on avait même notre propre maison et...

Ma voix commença à trembler, bien malgré moi. Je vis Harold redresser sa tête vers mes yeux brillants, le regard incrédule. À ce moment précis, je ne sus pas pourquoi, mais je me sentis gêner de pleurer devant lui. Limite, honteuse. Est-ce... de la fierté ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. J'essayais alors de cacher mes larmes, mais c'était en vain.

\- ... et maintenant du jour au lendemain on redevient des inconnus... enfin pour moi en tout cas. Et je le regrette beaucoup, vraiment. Je...

Je ne pu terminer ma phrase, ça me bloquait. Un mot de plus, un clignotement de yeux de plus, et je pleurais. Et je ne voulais pas pleurer, du moins pas devant lui. Je fesais tout mon possible pour retenir mes larmes. Mais au bout d'une dizaine de seconde,ces grosses perles salées remplis de tristesse et de culpabilité me gagnèrent. Alors je baissai la tête afin qu'il ne me voit le moins possible dans cette état.

PDV Général

Harold avait arrêter de bouger. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des larmes couler sur son si doux visage. Il n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude. Il lui lança un regard brisé et en même temps plein d'amour. Harold se sentait si... impuissant. Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour dont il dispose, mais Astrid se rappelait plus de lui. Astrid l'avait oublié. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour la consoler ? Comme il est devenu un inconnu pour elle, il décida de faire de même envers la jeune femme. Mieux vaut pas lui montrer trop d'affection. Alors que ferait-il s'il voyait un inconnu pleurer devant lui ? Se dit-il. Probablement rien de spécial. Il essayerait sûrement de le consoler du mieux qu'il pût avec des mots. Mais que dire à quelqu'un d'amnésique ? Elle se souvenait absolument de rien ni de personne ! Il n'était plus rien pour elle ! Son cœur se brisa une deuxième fois à cette pensée. Il rabaissa le regard pendant un court instant, avant de le remonter sur Astrid. Elle avait beau l'oublier, il ne lui en voulait pas. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ça. Surtout que ce n'est même pas de sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Alors il décida de parler.

\- Astrid je- ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir sur quoique ce soit. C'est de la faute à personne d'ailleurs. Sauf à moi, pensa-t-il tristement. Écoute, maintenant que c'est arrivé on ne peut pas retourner en arrière. Il faut y aller de l'avant. C'est pour ça que je suis allé te voir. Comme tu ne connais plus rien, tu dois sûrement être complètement perdu. C'est pour ça que je me suis dis qu'on pourrait... comment dire... refaire connaissance ? Je viendrais te voir tous les jours à l'heure que tu veux pour parler de tout et de rien. Comme ça tu t'ennuiras plus. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Demanda-t-il, lui souriant.

Astrid lui rendit son sourire.

\- Oui pourquoi pas. Réponda-t-elle en séchant ses larmes avec ses quatres doigts.

Le jeune homme élargit son sourire en entendant la réponse positive de la jeune femme.

Un silence se posa entre eux. Harold et Astrid se regardaient, l'un admirant l'autre. L'Hofferson avait beau ne pas connaître le Haddock, elle le trouvait très mignon avec des yeux magnifiques. Elle ne ressentait rien pour lui biensûr, mais elle ne pu malgré tout s'empêcher de le regarder non sans plaisir.

\- Tu sais... en réalité je ne t'ai pas complètement oublié, lui déclara-t-elle soudainement.

Le regard d'Harold passa d'affection à l'étonnement en moins de deux.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. J'ai... enfin je crois, avoir un souvenir de toi. Mais assez lointain. Tu étais plus jeune, tu devais avoir environ 14 ou 15 ans.

\- Et... de quoi tu te souviens ?

\- Il faisait nuit. Je marchais pour aller je ne sais où lorsque j'ai vu de la lumière dans une forge. Je me suis approchée doucement et je t'ai vu en train de bricoler quelque chose. Je t'observais avec attention en fesant en sorte que tu ne me vois pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me cachais d'ailleurs.

Harold, au début très surpris par ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer, fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.

\- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, à l'époque tu n'étais vraiment pas attirée par moi, bien au contraire...

Astrid agrandit ses yeux de surprise.

\- Ah bon pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien... disons qu'avant j'étais la honte du village, je ne savais rien faire à part créer des catastrophes et des problèmes. Personne ne m'aimait. Alors que toi en revanche tu avais beaucoup de fiertés, tu étais aimée de tous. Tu étais l'une des meilleures vikings de Beurk ! Du coup tu m'ignorais pour ne pas perdre ton honneur. Tu étais assez agressive envers moi mais-

Harold s'interrompit en apercevant Astrid, toujours assise. Elle avait ses coudes sur ses genoux et ses doigts entrelacés, le regard ailleurs. Elle avait les yeux complément dans le vague, l'air complément perdu et triste, mais aussi légèrement pensive. Il se rendit alors compte de son erreur.

PDV Harold

Sur le coup, je me sentis coupable. J'ai parlé trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. J'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit ?! Je ne peux pas encore lui parler de sa vie d'avant, c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Astrid ne se souvînt même plus de moi - enfin pratiquement -, ni d'elle-même et je m'apprêtais déjà à tout lui raconter ?! Non mais quel idiot ! Si je lui raconte déjà toute sa vie d'avant, comment elle était plus jeune, ce qu'elle a fait,... etc, elle va être complètement déstabilisée ! Non. Je ne peux pas continuer. Il faut que je parte, il faut qu'elle oublie ce que je viens de lui dire. Sinon elle va insister pour en savoir encore plus. Car oui, elle a beau avoir perdu la mémoire, elle reste tout de même Astrid. Astrid Hofferson. Et Astrid Hofferson est têtue. Très têtue. Alors elle ne va pas lâcher l'affaire, j'en suis sûr. Donc oui, il fallait que je parte.

\- Je... je suis désolée, oublie ce que je viens de te dire. On se revoit demain peut-être.

Après quoi, je sortis de la chambre, laissant ma pauvre lady toute déboussolée.

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. :)**

 **On se revoit à bientôt j'espère.**

 **L.P.V**


End file.
